In The Shallows
by Cecilia Desmatins
Summary: E se Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan não tivessem nenhuma beleza extraordinária? E se eles fossem considerados perdedores por toda a escola? E se ele fosse louco pela irmã de Bella, e ela, apaixonada pelo irmão dele? Essa era a realidade. O universo dos dois, porém, muda completamente quando Edward faz um passeio noturno por uma praia de misteriosas águas rasas.
1. Chapter 1

**Título**: In The Shallows

**Autora: **Cecília Desmatins

**Disclaimer:** Tudo pertence à tia Steph!

_Let the water rise_

_Let the ground crack_

_Let me fall inside_

_Lying on my back_

_Lying on my back_

_Dry your smoke-stung eyes_

_So you can see the light_

_Staring at the sky_

_Watching stars collide_

_Watching stars collide_

_If you leave_

_When I go..._

_You'll find me_

_In the shallows_

_When the time comes_

_On the last day..._

_When they start to come down_

_Will you just,_

_Will you run away?_

_Will you run away?_

_Let it all rain down_

_From the blood stained clouds_

_Come out, come out, to the sea, my love..._

_And just,_

_Drown with me..._

_Drown with me..._

_If you leave_

_When I go..._

_You'll find me_

_In the shallows._

_Lying on my back_

_Lying on my back_

_Watching stars collide._

_(In The Shallows - Daughter)_


	2. Chapter 2

**{N/A}**_música sugerida para esse capítulo: Open Season - High Highs _

* * *

**_Capítulo Um_**

As rodas velhas da bicicleta giravam lentamente, dessa vez.

Estar no meio do ano era uma das poucas coisas que despertavam a tão rara felicidade em Edward. No exterior, porém, continuava com sua habitual expressão morta, exceto por um início de sorriso insistindo em aparecer no canto da boca. Edward sentia-se, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, vivo. Estava consciente do ar em seus pulmões, dos movimentos de seus ossos, do piscar de seus olhos.

24 piscadelas em um minuto, contou mentalmente.

Seus problemas pessoais soavam apenas distantes e tolos, e a sensação era de que tudo estava em sua cabeça, como um sonho ruim guardado na memória.

A placa simples com o nome "Forks High School" anunciou sua chegada à escola, fazendo com que ele guardasse sua bicicleta.

Seu olhar tímido varreu o estacionamento, encontrando sem grandes dificuldades o famoso Volvo prata. O _irritante _Volvo prata, que naquele exato momento abria suas portas para o casal mais apaixonante de toda a FHS: Anthony Cullen e Marie Swan.

Edward ajeitou os óculos fundo-de-garrafa rapidamente.

- E aí, R.P. – Anthony murmurou, exibindo consigo Marie, que apenas se dera ao trabalho de dar um meio sorriso. E para Edward já era o suficiente.

- Oi para vocês – sussurrou, ignorando o apelidinho sem-graça de seu gêmeo fraterno.

E lá se fora a única interação diária entre os dois no ambiente escolar.

Edward logo escutou alguns passos vindo em sua direção.

- Olha só, o que temos aqui? O aborto-não-concretizado ainda babando na namoradinha do irmão! – Laurent, um dos melhores amigos de Anthony, exclamou, sorrindo largo junto de outros garotos.

- Se enxerga, cara! – um disse.

Talvez a felicidade de mais cedo tenha sido uma breve alucinação, Edward concluíra, perguntando-se o que seria desta vez.

Eles já arruinaram sua bicicleta. Quatro vezes.

Já rasgaram seus livros. Seis vezes.

Já roubaram sua mochila. Duas vezes.

Já...

E então ele só conseguiu ver borrões coloridos à sua frente. O barulho mais próximo era de algo sendo esmagado.

- Mas é claro que você não se enxerga, Eddie, seus óculos estão quebrados! – Laurent riu, pisando com mais força nos cacos da lente.

- Deixem-no em paz! – uma voz feminina invadiu o estacionamento. E Edward sabia exatamente a quem ela pertencia.

- Não enche, Boca Metálica. Vai ser fodida, vai... – Eric falou.

- Isto é, se existir alguém disposto a foder essa_ coisa_! – Laurent acrescentou, levando todo o grupo a gargalhadas – Garota feia pra ca...

- Dá para vocês irem embora ou eu vou ter que chamar o diretor até aqui? – ela ameaçou, franzindo a testa, e em menos de um minuto o estacionamento encontrava-se vazio.

- Oi, Mulher Maravilha – Edward sorriu, encarando um dos borrões mais amáveis que já passou por este planeta.

- Ah, Edward... – murmurou, mais para si mesma, fitando os óculos quebrados no chão – Levante-se, por favor.

Edward ergueu-se e ela passou um braço por suas costas de forma protetora. Bem, o mais protetor que pudesse soar uma garota de pouco mais de 1,60 m acolhendo um cara de mais de 1,80.

- Você está bem?

- Estou, Bells. Poderia ser pior, você sabe. Eu não me perdoaria se eles rasgassem o...

- Meu exemplar surrado de "O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes", que emprestei a você – ela completou, fornecendo ao amigo um sorriso cúmplice.

- Você como sempre terminando as minhas frases...

- Significa que sou sua alma gêmea, tolinho.

- Ou isso ou eu estou diante de uma habilidosa leitora de mentes e nem sabia – sorriu – Por via das dúvidas, estou pensando na raiz de três.

- Tarde demais! Já sei todas as suas ideias pecaminosas, senhor Cullen.

Eles riram, compartilhando aquele tipo de risada que só melhores amigos possuem. Isabella era uma das poucas responsáveis pela diminuta dose diária de alegria de Edward, e ele não poderia ficar mais grato por isso.

Ela o arrastou para seu armário.

- Agora, deixando minhas habilidades especiais de lado... – abriu o escaninho – Tenho algo para você.

E assim depositou em suas mãos grandes uns óculos negros velhos e empoeirados.

- Obrigado – sussurrou, colocando-os de modo desajeitado.

- Está me enxergando agora?

- Perfeitamente – suspirou – Isabella Swan...

- Sim?

- Diga a verdade, por favor.

- Sempre.

- Como eu... – a hesitação era tangível em sua voz – Como eu estou?

Isabella fitou seus olhos verdes, tão – talvez até mais – deslumbrantes quanto os de seu irmão. Aqueles olhos eram a sua casa, simplesmente. E não havia óculos nenhum, por mais horríveis que fossem, que pudessem ofuscá-los.

Ela mordiscou o lábio inferior, hábito adquirido de sua irmã.

- Sexy como o inferno.

Edward revirou os olhos, sorrindo torto.

- Estou falando sério.

- Eu também – ela cruzou os braços.

Ele bufou, levantando uma mecha de cabelo cor de bronze.

- Bem, quando sexy significar ter essas sardas ridículas e esse cabelo maluco idiota, eu viro modelo.

- Tudo bem, então, descarte meu elogio, seu cabeça dura – Isabella fez um biquinho, para depois olhar o relógio do corredor – Acho que temos de ir para a aula agora...

- Até mais, Swan.

- Até mais, Edward-Sexy-Cullen.

E ele sorriu, como ela esperava.

Logo Isabella encontrava-se longe o suficiente dele, apenas um pontinho adorável de cabelos cor de mogno no fim do corredor.

- Bella? – chamou, tímido.

E o pontinho se virou.

- Você... Você é linda. Não deixe nenhum daqueles babacas fazê-la acreditar no contrário. Nunca.

Um sorriso brotou na boca de Isabella.

Porque Edward era um dos poucos responsáveis pela sua diminuta dose diária de alegria, e ela não poderia ficar mais grata por isso.

* * *

**{N/A}** _Oi para você que está lendo isso aqui! :D_

_Bom, só queria agradecer por você, sei lá, ter lido esse capítulo! hahahaha _

_Essa não é a primeira fic que eu faço, mas é a primeira que estou postando, então, bem, espero que você tenha gostado! De verdade._

_Ok, ok, agora não sei mais o que falar aqui. '-'_

_Então... Tchau!_

_~Cecí_

* * *

**_Sabe aquele tipo de felicidade que faz você sair pela casa dando pulinhos descontrolados? Pois é, eu vou ficar exatamente assim se você apertar o botãozinho ali embaixo e comentar! :D *lançando meu melhor olhar pidão*_**


	3. Chapter 3

**{N/A} **_música sugerida para esse capítulo: Only For You - Heartless Bastards_

* * *

_**Capítulo Dois**_

A batida do sinal anunciara a próxima aula de Isabella Swan: Biologia. Uma das poucas em que ela via Edward.

Correndo o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiam, não conseguiu esconder um sorriso bobo ao ver a mesa de Anthony vazia.

Seu melhor amigo já se encontrava absorto em uma cega adoração à sua irmã, Marie, com quem dividia a carteira. Embora Isabella soubesse que ela apenas sentava-se com Edward devido às suas boas notas e não a um interesse genuíno em sua bela personalidade, não conseguia deixar de ficar feliz pelo amigo. Ela sabia o quanto aquelas conversas com Marie, embora superficiais, eram importantes para ele.

- Como vai a minha parceira _favorita _de Biologia? – Anthony ronronou, automaticamente tomando por seu cada pensamento de Isabella.

Ela piscou, anestesiada. Isso era o que a população feminina de Forks chamava de "_Efeito_ _Cullen_".

- B-b-b-bem. E... você?

- Melhor agora... – Anthony deu uma piscadela.

Isabella engoliu em seco. Sentou-se ao seu lado, deixando sobre a mesa um caderno para futuras anotações.

Do outro lado da sala, podia-se ouvir a voz estridente de Marie. Ela apontava para os óculos de Edward, com uma expressão levemente preocupada.

- O que aconteceu com seus outros óculos, _Ed_? – Marie pronunciava o apelido exclusivo de Edward como se fosse ter um orgasmo.

- Uns idiotas o quebraram. Mas está tudo bem agora, sua irmã me emprestou esses.

A boca (borrada de batom vermelho, provavelmente devido aos beijos selvagens de Anthony algumas horas antes) de Marie formou-se em um perfeito "O".

- Pobrezinho! – beijou sua bochecha, deixando-o ruborizado – Fico impressionada com a quantidade de caras _imaturos_ que temos aqui nesse colégio, sabe, Ed – franziu a testa – Você não deveria se preocupar com esse tipo de gente. Bando de babacas! Grandes babacas, isso é o que eles são.

- Obrigado por se importar, Marie.

- Pode contar comigo sempre, Ed. Você sabe disso.

Edward então olhou rapidamente para Isabella, desejando apenas se certificar de que seu irmão estava tratando-a bem.

Ele estava. E _como_ estava! Isabella tinha as pernas bambas e sorria largo como uma boba apaixonada.

Anthony aproximou-se dela, deixando-a momentaneamente embriagada com seu perfume.

- Bella... – sussurrou em seu ouvido, como se estivesse prestes a beijá-la.

- Sim...?

- Você já deve estar sabendo, mas... Bem, eu darei uma festinha na minha casa no próximo mês e... Eu ficaria muito feliz se você fosse. Você vem?

Eu iria até _Nárnia_ por você, ela pensou, revirando os olhos.

- Claro! Mas... Edward também vai estar lá, certo?

Anthony bufou.

- Esme praticamente me obrigou, então, _sim_, presença do Realidade Paralela confirmada.

Isabella balançou a cabeça para si mesma. Se havia alguma coisa que desaprovava em Anthony era o apelido dado a Edward. Ela infelizmente conhecia muito bem sua origem.

"Meu Deus, gêmeos fraternos, que _confuso_!", Jessica Stanley ria de modo exagerado, apertando descaradamente seus seios para Anthony. "Como vou chamá-lo então?"

"Quem? Edward?", ele passara a mão pelos cabelos cor de bronze. _Sensual pra cacete_, pensara Jessica. "Fácil. Eu costumo chamá-lo de 'meu eu em alguma realidade paralela'".

Edward revirara os olhos para si mesmo.

"Uma pior, obviamente", Anthony riu com escárnio, manchando levemente a imagem de cara perfeito que Isabella construíra dele. Mas apenas levemente.

Edward passou a encarar o chão. Ele tinha plena consciência de sua falta de beleza, mas ninguém precisava lembrá-lo disso a cada minuto. Ninguém precisava apontar seus defeitos e zombar de seus olhos verdes desbotados, uma cópia mal feita dos de seu irmão.

Isabella acariciara suas costas, como se pedisse desculpas em nome de Anthony.

Ela balançou a cabeça novamente, tentando espantar as lembranças ruins, e colocou um sorriso no rosto.

Nada mais importava, porque ela acabara de ser convidada para a festa de Anthony Cullen.

E ela iria conquistá-lo.

* * *

**{N/A} **_Oi para você, pessoa linda que acabou de ler esse capítulo! :D _**  
**

_Acho que nem preciso dizer sobre o quanto fiquei feliz em ver que teve gente que comentou nisso aqui, né? _

_Mentira, preciso sim! hehehe_

_Obrigadaobrigadaobrigadaobrigada! Sério. __Eu não estaria postando esse capítulo agora às três da manhã se não fossem vocês. :3_

_**Bruna**! Muito obrigada pela review! Quanto ao drama... Vish. Brincadeira. Um pouquinho de drama terá sim, mas nada tenso/pesado/complicado. Eu acho. o.O_

_**Gabi**, postei! ;) Muito obrigada por comentar! _

_**Sarab**! Caramba, obrigada! Mesmo! Que bom que você gostou! :)_

**_Guest,_**_ muito, muito, muito obrigada! *abraçando a tela do computador*_

_~Cecí_

* * *

_**Sabe aquele tipo de felicidade que faz você sair pela casa dando pulinhos descontrolados? Pois é, eu vou ficar exatamente assim se você apertar o botãozinho ali embaixo e comentar! :D *lançando meu melhor olhar pidão***_


	4. Chapter 4

**{N/A} **_música sugerida para esse capítulo: Breakers - Local Natives_

* * *

_**Capítulo Três**_

Vinte e três horas e doze minutos.

Ela subiu a escada nas pontas dos pés, agradecendo aos céus pelo sono pesado de seus familiares. Abriu a porta do quarto e franziu a testa diante do ranger da maçaneta. A janela já estava aberta, suas cortinas azuis puídas dançando com o vento frio que adentrava o cômodo. A cadeira de balanço movia-se levemente, abrigando o garoto mais alto da cidade.

E por uns três segundos, ela desejou que ele se chamasse Anthony.

- Atrasado, mocinho – Isabella sussurrou, sentando-se na ponta da cama.

Mesmo no escuro, jurou tê-lo visto revirar os olhos.

- É melhor haver um _bom_ motivo para eu quase ter morrido tentando escalar a sua casa – ele grunhiu como um garotinho emburrado.

- Me diga _uma_ vez em que eu não tive um bom motivo para convocar nossos encontros à noite. Apenas _uma_.

- Hmmm... Que tal aquela vez em que você estava com medo do escuro e me obrigou a dormir ao seu lado? – ergueu as sobrancelhas, sentindo-se vitorioso.

- Eu só tinha doze anos – Isabella lembrou, franzindo a testa – Não conta.

O ruído da cadeira parou abruptamente e então uma luz fraca invadiu o quarto. Ela agora podia vê-lo abrir um sorriso zombeteiro.

- De nada – ele disse, fazendo uma pequena mesura.

Ela bufou.

- Deixe de gracinhas e senta logo aqui, Edward.

Ele ajeitou seus óculos novos e ocupou a outra extremidade da cama.

O silêncio surgiu entre os dois, enquanto Isabella permitia-se uma breve perda de consciência ao apreciar os olhos dele. Na maioria das vezes inócuos, agora pareciam perigosamente irritáveis. Ela sabia o quanto ele odiava ter seu precioso sono interrompido. O que acontecia com frequência; já denunciavam suas olheiras arroxeadas.

Então ocorreu uma mudança: ele notou a análise que os olhos persistentes dela realizavam sobre os dele. Edward franziu a testa, inaugurando uma batalha silenciosa. Os olhos dele passaram a consumi-la, como se desejassem derreter e depois saborear o achocolatado dos olhos de Isabella.

De repente, eles não eram mais os mesmos. Ela o fitava imaginando Anthony; ele a encarava pensando em Marie. Eles ludibriavam a si mesmos com olhares sôfregos e ébrios. Uma batalha sem vencedores.

- Diga logo o que quer, Bella – Edward murmurou, a voz rouca, quebrando a tensão ao fitar a janela.

Ela pigarreou, ignorando solenemente a estranha troca de olhares que havia acontecido há menos de um minuto.

- Anthony me convidou para sua festinha do mês que vem – o entusiasmo contido era perceptível em sua voz.

Edward apertou os lábios, a desconfiança brotando em seus pensamentos. Desde quando o irmão importava-se o suficiente com Bella para convidá-la para uma festa?

- Eu... Eu acho que... Acho que ele gosta de mim, Edward.

- O quê?! – exclamou, incrédulo – Bella, _por favor_, você sabe muito bem que...

- Eu não estou querendo dizer que acho que ele está apaixonado por mim ou qualquer coisa do tipo, Edward, não seja ridículo – ambos suspiraram, aliviados – Digo que acho que ele tem... Um carinho por mim. Talvez queira ser meu amigo. Talvez queira me conhecer melhor. Se aproximar de mim.

Edward revirou os olhos. Conhecia muito bem aquela expressão. O típico olhar sonhador tomou conta do rosto de Isabella, e ele se perguntou se ela não estava imaginando seu casamento com Anthony ou algo assim.

Ela se voltou para Edward.

- E você, meu caro, vai me ajudar – cruzou os braços, séria.

Ele a encarou por alguns segundos, apenas para ter a certeza de que ela estava brincando, _é claro_.

Ela não estava.

Isabella segurou o riso ao ver os olhos do amigo saltarem para fora das órbitas.

- _Bella_... – disse, como se estivesse conversando com uma garotinha teimosa - Não sei se você já percebeu, mas eu e ele não possuímos a _melhor_ relação fraterna do mundo, digamos assim. Eu não posso ajudar. Eu não tenho como.

- Eu te ajudo – ela mordiscou o lábio inferior – Com a minha irmã.

_Golpe baixo_, ele pensou. Se existia algo que Edward queria mais do que, sei lá, passar de ano (com louvor) no colégio, era namorar... _Não_, era ter _uma _chance, ao menos _uma chance_, com a irmã de Isabella.

- Não sei não... – revidou, embora o olhar de bobo apaixonado denunciasse seus pensamentos.

- Vamos, _Ed._.. – Isabella disse, imitando o jeito que Marie o chamava.

Ele jogou um travesseiro em sua direção, levando-a a gargalhadas.

- Não vejo graça, Swan – falou, com um bico digno de criança mimada.

Ela apertou suas bochechas, divertida.

- Vamos logo, apaixonadinho! – riu – Aposto que conseguimos conquistá-los antes da festa.

Isabella estendeu a mão para ele. Edward a fitou, momentaneamente indeciso. Bem...O que tinha a perder, afinal?

- Tudo bem, senhorita Swan – murmurou, cansado, apertando a mão da amiga – Você venceu.

Os dois sorriram um para o outro, aparentemente satisfeitos. Entretanto, no fundo de suas mentes, ambos se perguntavam se aquela ideia maluca daria certo.

Isabella tinha medo por Edward. Ela conhecia Marie, e sua irmã não era, definitivamente, a garota doce e inocente que ele acreditava ser. Marie era manipuladora, superficial, incapaz de enxergar a beleza interior das pessoas.

Edward tinha medo por Isabella. Ele conhecia Anthony, e seu irmão não era, definitivamente, o garoto encantador e gentil que ela acreditava ser. Anthony era manipulador, superficial, incapaz de enxergar a beleza interior das pessoas.

No final das contas, aquele aperto de mãos simbolizava mais do que um simples trato: simbolizava uma promessa de que não haveria corações partidos.

Ou ao menos assim eles esperavam.

* * *

**{N/A}** _Oi para você, pessoa linda e maravilhosa que acabou de ler o capítulo três! :D_

_Então, gente, eu pretendia postar isso aqui amanhã, mas como ficarei (provavelmente) sem acesso à internet durante uns dois dias, resolvi fazer isso logo hoje! Bem, se eu conseguir um Wi-Fi decente até lá, já posto o quarto capítulo! Mas se não conseguir... A gente se vê! hahaha_

_De qualquer forma, agradeço novamente a todos vocês por lerem/comentarem/seguirem/favoritarem isso aqui! Vocês são demais, sério._

_..._

**_Sarab! _**___Obrigada mesmo pela review! *-* Pois é, eles são falsos mesmo, e bota falsidade nisso! hahaha Quanto __à festa... *risadinha maléfica*_

**_____Jennamatt!_**_____ *_* para a sua review! Obrigada! A Marie é uma incompreendida, tadinha. Mentira. Ela não é uma pessoa legal, para dizer o mínimo. ;)____  
_

**_____Stewbite!_**_____ Muito obrigada mesmo! E estou postando ;)_

**_____Rebets,_**_____ hahaha apenas medinho de você! :P Então, eu já passei do capítulo 12, e como ainda tenho uma história pra lá de enooorrrme para desenvolver, acho que não vou abandonar/parar de postar não! hehe Ah, e obrigada mesmo por reparar nesses detalhes! E não precisa diminuir o tamanho da review, tá! ;)_

_~Cecí_

* * *

_**Sabe aquele tipo de felicidade que faz você sair pela casa dando pulinhos descontrolados? Pois é, eu vou ficar exatamente assim se você apertar o botãozinho ali embaixo e comentar! :D *lançando meu melhor olhar pidão***_


	5. Chapter 5

**{N/A} **_música sugerida para esse capítulo: Lifeforms - Daughter_

* * *

**_Capítulo Quatro_**

O final do mês aproximava-se impiedosamente, para desespero de Isabella Swan.

A verdade, apesar de dolorosa, precisava ser dita. Nem que fosse para ser emitida apenas na sua mente, como um segredinho sujo e inenarrável.

Edward, embora portasse os óculos vinte e quatro horas por dia, parecia cada vez mais cego. Marie continuava falando normalmente com ele, como se nunca tivesse recebido um buquê de orquídeas com um lindo poema de Olavo Bilac. Como se _nunca_ tivesse recebido uma caixa sequer de seus doces favoritos.

Isabella o aconselhara, tal qual uma mãe esperançosa, e fornecera dicas das preferências extravagantes da irmã, mas ainda assim... O mais perto de um encontro que Edward conseguira fora um convite para uma tarde na casa de Marie... Para ensiná-la _Física_.

E, por mais ridículo que isso pudesse soar, ele estava _satisfeito_. Edward era um grande poço de ilusão e felicidade, acreditando que Marie estava começando a gostar dele. Tornou-se um hábito perguntar a Isabella se a irmã o havia mencionado em alguma conversa, embora sempre obtivesse a mesmíssima resposta: "_Não_, Edward. Você sabe que ela não fala _esse_ tipo de coisa _comigo_".

E a cada mesmíssima resposta, Isabella sentia-se desprezível e imunda. Para uma péssima mentirosa, até que estava convencendo-o muito bem. Porque, _sim_, Marie o mencionara em suas conversas. Só que o conteúdo delas era tão decepcionante que ela chegara à conclusão de que não valia à pena estragar os sonhos de Edward. Ele estava tão feliz, sorrindo largo como não sorria há anos... Ela não poderia estragar_ isso_, definitivamente.

Como estava acontecendo com frequência, não demorou nem um segundo para as conversas anteriores com a irmã tomarem conta de sua cabeça.

Naquela sexta-feira chuvosa, por exemplo. O barulho irritante dos saltos altos de Marie anunciara sua chegada à sala. Ela, em uma expressão que Isabella só poderia classificar como "nojinho puro", carregava uma caixa rosa, envolta em uma charmosa fita dourada.

Marie a jogara no sofá, sem cerimônia alguma.

"_Isabella_", sussurrou, irritada.

"Ei, Marie", disse casualmente, dando uma espiadela na caixa de modo inocente. "Estou vendo que veio da sua loja de doces favorita".

"Não me venha com esse seu sorrisinho sonso pra cima de mim, _maninha_".

As duas se entreolharam por alguns segundos, exalando ódio. Marie passou as mãos pelo cabelo castanho reluzente.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, não precisa fingir, eu sei o que você está tentando fazer".

"Não sei do que está falando, Marie". Isabella soltou um risinho, amarga. "Eu _nunca_ compraria uma porcaria de uma caixa de chocolates caros para _você_. Não tenho absolutamente nada a ver com _isto_", disse, apontando para o objeto largado no sofá.

Marie respirou fundo, tentando recuperar uma paciência há muito tempo perdida.

"Eu vou tentar ser bem clara: _não vai acontecer, Isabella_. Arrisco-me a dizer que _nunca_".

Foi a vez de Bella respirar fundo.

Como se adiantasse alguma coisa.

"Meu Deus, você é tão _estúpida_ que se recusa a enxergar que Edward é _bom_. No sentido mais _puro_ da palavra. Ele tem um bom coração e..."

"Isabella, _faça-me o favor_! Está parecendo aquelas princesinhas idiotas da Disney que acreditam em bons corações, bom caráter e todas essas coisas _ridículas!_ Daqui a pouco você começa a cantar com _passarinhos_!". Marie sorriu. "Já disse que nunca vai acontecer, e quer saber o porquê?". Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, esperando uma réplica que não viria. "Porque ele não é bonito. Ele é um _perdedor_ esquisito, e a _única_ coisa que tem a oferecer é uma aula de _Física_".

As palavras de sua irmã atingiram-na em cheio, e o único pensamento restante em Isabella era: "ela não o merece".

"Aliás, sabe o que _eu_ acho?", Marie sorriu de forma maldosa. "Que _você_ deveria ficar com ele. Afinal, quer alguém melhor para entender um perdedor do que uma _perdedora?_! Ou você esqueceu o lugar ao qual pertence, _Boca Metálica_?".

E foi como se Marie tivesse pisado com seu salto 15 em cima de Isabella, que naquele momento apenas sentiu-se _pequena_. As lágrimas atravessaram lentamente sua bochecha, enquanto ela se dava conta de todas as coisas _erradas_ nela. De repente o aparelho dentário incomodava-a mais do que o normal. De repente suas espinhas pareciam enormes e nojentas. De repente seu cabelo parecia sem vida. De repente... A lista era interminável. A palavra _perdedora_ ecoava por todos os cantos de sua mente, como se não houvesse escapatória.

Não havia.

"Se você contar _alguma_ parte dessa conversa para a mamãe, eu _juro_ que darei um jeito de transformar a sua vida em um inferno. _Você entendeu_?", Marie perguntou, recebendo um silêncio regado a lágrimas como resposta.

E aquela sexta-feira chuvosa terminara com duas mãos pequenas e macias atirando uma caixa de chocolate belga no lixo.

* * *

**{N/A} ** _Oi para você, pessoa adorável que acabou de ler o capítulo quatro! :D_

_Então, né, eu espero que vocês tenham aproveitado bastante o Natal! *-* Agora que ele passou, estou oficialmente de volta! haha_

_Como sempre, obrigada por continuarem lendo isso aqui! _

_..._

**_Rebets_**_, obrigada pela review! *-* Aaaahhh, esses coraçõezinhos frágeis... *cof cof*_

**_Sarab! _**_Muito obrigada por comentar! :D Que bom que você está ansiosa hehehehe __  
_

_~Cecí_

* * *

**_Sabe aquele tipo de felicidade que faz você sair pela casa dando pulinhos descontrolados? Pois é, eu vou ficar exatamente assim se você apertar o botãozinho ali embaixo e comentar! :D *lançando meu melhor olhar pidão*_**


	6. Chapter 6

**{N/A}** _música sugerida para esse capítulo: For You - Passenger_

* * *

**_Capítulo Cinco_**

Isabella Swan _não_ era a única preocupada com a chegada iminente do fim do mês, afinal.

Edward Cullen, por detrás de todo o seu contentamento devido aos avanços com Marie, sentia-se _culpado_. Sua consciência não estava medindo esforços para lembrá-lo disso a cada segundo, resultando em mais noites mal dormidas. Droga, ele estava enganando sua _melhor amiga_! O quão errado isso poderia ser?

Veja bem, ele tentara. Arduamente. Por ela. _Para_ ela. Edward engolira o orgulho e passara todo o mês tentando estabelecer alguma conversa com o irmão, tentando convencê-lo de que Isabella Swan era o seu tipo de garota. Mas, _é claro_, ela não era. Isabella não possuía uma beleza extraordinária, nem um corpo escultural. Ela apenas possuía um _cérebro._

Edward recheou a cabeça da amiga com dicas sutis, como por exemplo: "não fique tímida perto dele" ou então "fale sobre futebol americano com ele". Todas elas prontamente seguidas por Isabella.

E esta andava nas nuvens. Anthony parecia sorrir mais para ela, estava até mais brincalhão, fazendo piadinhas durante as aulas de Biologia. Uma vez soltara um "Você até que é uma garota bem legal, sabia?", e aquilo fora o suficiente para deixá-la sorrindo largo durante o resto do dia.

Mentiras. E mais mentiras. Muitas mentiras. _Mentiras._ Anthony só tratava-a bem para depois zombar de suas tolas reações com os amigos. Edward sabia porque ele fizera _questão_ de falar isso nas tentativas de conversas dos dois.

"Ah, R.P...", Anthony dissera uma vez, quando voltara de mais uma de suas noitadas com os amigos, completamente bêbado. "Eu sei o que você está fazendo, cara".

Edward ajustou os óculos, o semblante frio.

"Aquela sua amiguinha...Porra, a sua amiguinha... Qual é o nome dela mesmo? Isa... Isa..."

"_Isabella_", Edward completara, cansado. Só mesmo Anthony para não saber o nome de sua parceira de Biologia que ele via quase que diariamente.

"Isso aí, isso aí, R.P.", Anthony se aproximara de Edward, colocando um de seus braços musculosos sobre o ombro do irmão. Seu hálito fedia a vodka. "Eu sei que ela é... Eu sei que ela é _louca _por mim. Mas cara..."

Edward esquivou-se de Anthony.

"Eu até talvez me sentisse meio culpado por usar a sua amiguinha desse jeito, mas... _Ah,_ R.P., é _muito_ divertido. O Laurent já até mudou o apelido dela! Quer saber qual é? Quer? Quer?". E Anthony explodiu em risadas. Sozinho. "_BMV_. Boca Metálica Virgem! Porque é _óbvio_ que ela nunca foi beijada!".

Então depois de mais alguns risos, encarou Edward, parecendo meio confuso.

"O que é meio estranho, R.P., meio _estranho_. Cara... Que a minha namorada não me ouça, mas essa sua amiguinha não é muito lá de se jogar fora. Já vi garotas _bem_ piores, R.P, _bem_ piores. A sua amiguinha é... _Comível._".

Edward controlou-se para não esmurrar seu irmão naquele exato minuto. Quem era Anthony para reduzir Isabella a um mero _objeto_, classificando-a como _comível_?

"Vai me dizer que nunca pegou?", Anthony disse, em uma voz desafiadora.

Eles se entreolharam por uns instantes.

Edward bufou.

"Bella é como uma irmã para mim, Anthony. Eu a _respeito_. Coisa que você provavelmente nunca vai entender."

"Meu Deus, que _sensível_! Estou _verdadeiramente _emocionado, irmãozinho!", Anthony falou, ironia transbordando em sua voz, enquanto fingia limpar uma lágrima invisível de seus olhos.

E antes que Edward o mandasse se ferrar, seu irmão saiu do quarto, trôpego, rindo como uma hiena.

"Senhoras e senhores, Edward Cullen é um boca virgem!", Anthony berrou, dirigindo-se a uma plateia inexistente, enquanto desaparecia por completo na escuridão solitária do corredor.

* * *

**{N/A}** _Oiiiieeee para você, pessoa absolutamente encantadora que está lendo isso aqui! :DD_**_  
_**

_Pulei (literalmente) de felicidade quando vi as reviews do capítulo anterior! Muito obrigada! *_*_

_..._

_**Rebets, **obrigada por comentar! *-* E estou postando! hahaha_

**_Gabi! _**_Eu que agradeço __pela review! Mesmo! :) Pois é, por enquanto só ainda não tem "ação" porque eu realmente (realmente!) preciso desses capítulos para fazer com que os próximos fiquem mais "consistentes", sabe? Não sei se expliquei direito, mas não posso entrar em detalhes senão acaba virando spoiler! :X E quanto aos capítulos, sim, eles são meio pequenos, né? hahaha Então decidi o seguinte: quando algum capítulo (tipo esse) tiver menos de 700 palavras, eu posto junto o próximo! Oks? _

**_Sarab,_**_ muito obrigada por continuar por aqui! *-* E postei! hehe_

**_Milena!_**_ Que bom que está gostando! :D Muito obrigada mesmo! :***_

**_GoldingIt,_**_ AHHHHHHHHH *abraçando a tela do computador* Muito muito muito obrigada! E digamos que as suas previsões estão... Corretas... hehehe :***_

**_Polly Salvatore, _**_obrigada pel__a review! hahaha Se fosse eu tinha dado uma boa surra nela (2) _

**_Rafaela Dutra,_** fico feliz em saber que você está gostando! Muito obrigada por comentar! :D

_~Cecí_

* * *

**_Sabe aquele tipo de felicidade que faz você sair pela casa dando pulinhos descontrolados? Pois é, eu vou ficar exatamente assim se você apertar o botãozinho ali embaixo e comentar! :D *lançando meu melhor olhar pidão*_**


	7. Chapter 7

**{N/A}** _música sugerida para esse capítulo: If So - Atlas Genius__  
_

* * *

_**Capítulo Seis**_

Anthony Cullen suspirou, olhando para seu relógio caro.

Estava atrasado. Irremediavelmente _atrasado_. Estremeceu. Ele já conseguia imaginar sem grandes dificuldades as mãos pequenas e frias de Marie agarrando seu pescoço para asfixiá-lo ou algo assim.

Entrou na sala já escura do cinema e dirigiu-se à última fileira, sentando-se ao lado de uma garota de cabelos castanhos impecáveis com feições angelicais.

- Oi, amor - Anthony ronronou, acariciando o braço de sua namorada.

- Se você acha que é só vir aqui e me dizer esse "oi, amor" que eu vou perdoar o seu atraso, está cegueta igual ao seu irmão - Marie bufou, afastando-se dele.

- Vamos, querida... Eu _sei_ o que nós viemos fazer aqui - ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, começando a beijar seu pescoço.

Ela revirou os olhos de forma exagerada, ignorando as batidas erráticas de seu coração. Anthony sabia _mesmo_ o que encontros no cinema significavam. Era sempre o mesmo _modus operandi_: escolhiam algum filme sonífero, uma sessão vazia, sentavam-se nos últimos assentos e...

Marie balançou a cabeça. Foco. Precisava ter _foco_.

Ela o empurrou novamente.

- _Hoje não_, Anthony. Vim aqui para _conversar _com você.

O irmão de Edward soltou uma risadinha.

- Marie, dois anos de namoro e nós _nunca_ fomos exatamente de conversar. Não me venha com essa logo _agora_.

- Olha só, eu teria ido até à sua casa se pudesse, mas não posso! O Realidade Paralela está lá.

Anthony ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- E na minha casa _obviamente_ também _não_ daria, por causa da songa-monga – Marie suspirou – Tinha que ser _aqui_.

- O que você quer?

Ela pigarreou.

- Laurent contou que minha _irmãzinha _estava se aproximando _demais _de você e...

Anthony riu alto desta vez.

- Eu não acredito que você está com _ciúmes_! – exclamou, voltando a beijar seu pescoço.

- _Porra_, Anthony, me escuta! – ela engoliu em seco – Eu estava apenas pensando...

- Hmm, vou parar agora, prometo. Afinal, estamos diante de um evento _raro_ – Anthony sorriu, zombeteiro.

- Ainda bem que você tem esse rostinho bonito – bufou – _Preste atenção_. A sua festa é daqui a alguns dias. Você convidou a Isafeia, como eu pedi, para agradar a Renée. E o palerma do seu irmão estará lá de qualquer forma.

- Diga-me algo que eu já não saiba, Marie.

- Então eu pensei... Isso tudo é simplesmente _perfeito_! – e ele viu em seus olhos chocolate um brilho estranho.

- O que é perfeito?

- Anthony... Essa festa é o momento _perfeito _para a gente dar uma lição nesses dois! Mostrá-los o lugar ao qual pertencem. Para eles não saírem mais de lá. _Nunca mais_.

Então Anthony reconheceu aquele brilho incomum no olhar de Marie. Era de _perversidade_.

De repente ela parecia tão perigosa quanto um incêndio.

- O que você está... Planejando? – perguntou, cauteloso.

Marie abriu um sorriso digno do Gato de Cheshire. Algo nele assegurava Anthony de que a noite da festa seria absolutamente inesquecível.

Para Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen.

* * *

**{N/A}** _Oi para você, pessoa fofa demais que acabou de ler isso aqui! :D_

_Como o prometido, postei também esse capítulo! ;)_

_Obrigada por acompanharem! _

_:***_

_~Cecí_

* * *

_**Sabe aquele tipo de felicidade que faz você sair pela casa dando pulinhos descontrolados? Pois é, eu vou ficar exatamente assim se você apertar o botãozinho ali embaixo e comentar! :D *lançando meu melhor olhar pidão***_


	8. Chapter 8

**{N/A} **_música sugerida para esse capítulo: Clair de Lune - Debussy_

* * *

**_Capítulo Sete_**

Eram quase onze horas da noite, e a única fonte de luz no quarto de Edward Cullen era sua antiga luminária.

Seu irmão saíra de casa para mais uma noite selvagem regada a bebidas e a mulheres, os pais haviam viajado para mais uma exaustiva reunião de negócios, e sua tia já tinha ido embora.

Isabella e Edward estavam, finalmente, a sós.

Durante todos os meses costumavam se encontrar para jogar conversa fora até o amanhecer, mas nesta noite eles permaneceram quietos. Não que isso os incomodasse. Nenhum dos dois ficava desconfortável no silêncio, nenhum deles tinha a necessidade de preencher o vazio com palavras igualmente vazias.

Isabella levantou os braços, como se estivesse rendendo-se.

- Bem... Amanhã é _sábado_, e ainda assim eu não consigo acreditar que fui _realmente _convidada para a festa do seu irmão, Edward – ela sorriu de forma genuína – Também não consigo acreditar que _realmente_ me aproximei dele durante todo esse mês e eu... - suspirou - Eu devo tudo isso a _você._

Edward a fitou pela primeira vez em horas, perplexo. E mais uma vez o já familiar resquício de _culpa_ tentou apoderar-se dele. Ele sacudiu a cabeça de modo suave, enterrando aquele sentimento dentro de sua mente. Mais tarde lidaria com isso. Não _agora_.

- Hm... De nada? – franziu as sobrancelhas, parecendo um garotinho confuso.

Ela riu de sua expressão, sentando-se na cadeira perto dele.

- Sabe, nas últimas semanas eu andei conversando com a sua tia e...

- Carmen?! Espero que ela não tenha lhe mostrado meus álbuns de bebê ou algo assim – Edward sorriu torto.

Isabella mordiscou o lábio inferior inconscientemente. Talvez ela tivesse mostrado um ou dois, ou até mesmo um terceiro, talvez também alguns vídeos engraçadinhos, como aquele em que Edward estava... Mas só_ talvez_.

Ela pigarreou, saindo de seus devaneios.

- Carmen me disse que, durante o banho, você contava umas histórias para ela... Ela me disse que... Ela me disse que eram nesses momentos em que você verdadeiramente sorria.

Edward assentiu vagamente, lembrando-se daquela época com uma estranha precisão. Ele sorria não porque gostasse da água ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas sim porque aqueles eram os poucos instantes em que poderia ser apenas ele mesmo. Livre de comparações com o seu irmão. Sem exigências, sem julgamentos. Apenas ele e suas narrativas malucas e impossíveis.

- Então... – Isabella pegou sua mochila, tirando de lá uma caixa grande e simples – Como agradecimento por todos esses anos de amizade e por, bem, por você ser _você_, eu...

E de repente todas as lembranças ao lado de seu melhor amigo ocuparam a mente de Bella. Uma tarde tranquila e descomplicada assistindo a uma maratona de filmes na casa dele, horas e horas no telefone com conversas e risos inesgotáveis, uma folha coberta de desenhos tolos com mensagens doces em um caderno de Matemática, um abraço forte e reconfortante de Edward quando houve a separação dos pais de Isabella... Ele sempre estivera lá por ela. Em todos os seus momentos bons. Mas, principalmente, em todos os ruins.

Quando sua visão começou a embaçar, decidiu ficar quieta e simplesmente entregou a caixa a ele.

Edward sentiu as bochechas em chamas, como sempre, envergonhado ao ganhar presentes. Abriu a caixa com uma cautela exagerada e tirou de lá uma máquina de escrever antiga, mas ainda assim esplêndida.

- Para você poder escrever suas histórias – Isabella balbuciou, cada palavra revestida de doçura.

Edward sussurrou um "_obrigado, Bella_" inaudível e tímido. Ela talvez nunca soubesse o quanto aquele gesto significava para ele.

Voltou seu olhar para ela, sorrindo torto.

- Não pense que também não tenho um presente para você, senhorita Swan.

Edward então foi até a sua escrivaninha e tirou da gaveta, com as mãos trêmulas, uma fita cassete pequenina.

E nela estava escrito, na sua habitual letra elegante, "_Bella_". Havia, ainda, alguns admiráveis cisnes desenhados em volta de seu nome. Um deles tinha o bico encostado no de um outro, formando um coração adoravelmente desajeitado.

Ele depositou a fita em suas mãos pequenas.

- Fiz uma _mixtape_ para você – disse, de repente tímido – Isso já estava pronto havia alguns meses, mas... Eu... - fechou os olhos por uns instantes, soltando as palavras que estavam presas em sua garganta - Eu nunca tive coragem de entregar a você... Até agora.

Isabella sorriu. Desta vez era _ela_ quem tinha as bochechas vermelhas.

- Vou escutar antes de dormir, pode ter certeza.

Logo depois despediu-se dele com um leve aceno, indo embora.

Edward estava prestes a se virar para desligar a luz do quarto, até que...

Até que Isabella correu em sua direção e o abraçou forte. Os dois em silêncio. Eles se grudaram como se um fosse o bote salva vidas do outro, o que no final das contas não estava lá muito longe da realidade. Edward então roçou os lábios na testa de Isabella.

E ela estava em casa.

...

Isabella já encontrava-se vestida em seu confortável pijama de flanela, e não conseguiu evitar estremecer de ansiedade ao colocar a delicada fita cassete para tocar em seu aparelho de som antigo.

Recolheu-se em sua cama, fitando o teto enquanto esperava a primeira música.

E as primeiras notas não deixavam dúvidas. Era Clair de Lune, de Debussy.

_Ele se lembra_, pensou Isabella, um sorriso bobo florescendo em sua boca. Porque foi ouvindo essa música, uma vez, no carro de Anthony, que eles se conheceram.

Ela afundou o rosto no travesseiro.

De repente, seu quarto tinha o cheiro de _Edward_, seus pensamentos eram apenas o rosto adorável de _Edward_, o som em seus ouvidos era a voz aveludada de _Edward_ e... Isabella fechou os olhos, deixando-se levar por uma sensação desconhecida que envolvia cada milímetro de seu corpo.

A noite terminara com ela adormecendo, embalada pela segunda música, uma doce canção de ninar feita por seu melhor amigo, e era como... Era como se ele estivesse no quarto naquele exato minuto, aninhando-a em seu peito, afirmando, entre beijos ternos em sua testa, que tudo iria ficar bem.

* * *

**{N/A}** _Oi para você, pessoa super linda e fofa e maravilhosa que está lendo isso aqui! :D_

_Bom, gente, esse capítulo é de longe um dos meus favoritos, e quando estava relendo-o, eu quase chorei, hahaha. Mas só quase, não achem que sou louca, por favor! ;)_

_Ele é tipo o primeiro disso tudo aqui que tem exatas (exatas mesmo!) mil palavras (:D), e acho que eu simplesmente não poderia deixar de postá-lo hoje, super perto do Ano Novo._

_Falando nisso, quero desejar a todo mundo um feliz Ano Novo! haha Muita paz para vocês! E obrigada por continuarem por aqui!_

_..._

**_Polly Salvatore,_**_ obrigada por comentar! *-* E pode deixar, o que é da Marie e do Anthony tá guardado, hahaha. :***_

**_Milena!_**_ Muito obrigada pelas reviews! E postei! hehehe :***_

_**Guest, **own, muito obrigada mesmo! E postei! (2) haha :***  
_

**_Sarab, _**_muito __obrigada pelas reviews! E que bom que está gostando! *_*_

**_GoldingIt! _**_Muito obrigada por comentar! :D Pois é, essa falta de coragem dos dois de dizer a verdade não vai dar certo... Eu que agradeço por você estar acompanhando a fic! :***_

_~Cecí_

* * *

**_Sabe aquele tipo de felicidade que faz você sair pela casa dando pulinhos descontrolados? Pois é, eu vou ficar exatamente assim se você apertar o botãozinho ali embaixo e comentar! :D *lançando meu melhor olhar pidão*_**


	9. Chapter 9

**{N/A}** _música sugerida para esse capítulo: Satisfaction - Benny B.__  
_

* * *

**_Capítulo Oito_**

A festa começava às vinte e três horas.

E eram exatas vinte e duas horas e cinquenta e oito minutos. Isabella respirou fundo, olhando para o relógio da cozinha, levemente irritada. _Tudo isso é culpa de Marie_, pensou. Ela demorava décadas, eu disse _décadas_, para se arrumar.

- Estou pronta! – Marie cantarolou, resplandecente em seu vestido vermelho caro, começando a descer as escadas tal qual uma rainha.

Isabella revirou os olhos para si mesma, sabendo o que viria a seguir: Renée e sua enxurrada de elogios intermináveis e hiperbólicos para a irmã. Não que ela pudesse culpá-la, afinal, Marie era _mesmo_ a mais bonita das duas.

Os esforços de Isabella para parecer ao menos _apresentável _nunca foram – e nunca seriam – suficientes, bem sabia. Ela poderia estar com seu melhor vestido (um azul da cor do céu), poderia estar maquiada, poderia estar com o cabelo impecável... Ainda assim, não era páreo para Marie.

- Bells, querida, sua irmã não está absolutamente esplêndida? – sua mãe perguntou, com um enorme sorriso.

Isabella se deu ao trabalho de apenas assentir.

Marie aproximou-se dela, apertando suas bochechas.

- _Bellinha_, você também está uma graça!

Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios. Marie só chamava-a de "_Bellinha_" na frente da mãe, tudo parte de sua atuação para fazê-la acreditar que ela amava sua irmãzinha. Como sempre, Marie era um poço de falsidade.

- Não quero atrapalhar ninguém, mas... Já passamos da hora. _Precisamos ir_.

Renée suspirou, levando as mãos para o alto.

- Mas é claro, é claro, não vou mais prender vocês aqui. Vão, meninas, vão e _divirtam-se_!

As irmãs já estavam fora de casa, até que Renée parou e deu uma piscadela para Marie.

- Fique de olho na Bells por mim, hein? Não quero nenhum gatinho se aproveitando da minha menininha!

Marie deu outra piscadela em resposta, murmurando um rápido "Pode deixar, mamãe". Isabella bufou. Não precisava que ninguém tomasse conta dela, ainda mais se fosse para ter sua irmã, a imprudência em pessoa, como babá. Não, Bella estava muito bem sozinha, obrigada.

- Não ajam como se eu não estivesse aqui, _por favor_ – puxou o braço da irmã – _Vamos_, Marie.

E elas finalmente entraram no carro.

...

A mansão dos Cullen estava abarrotada de pessoas que Edward nunca vira em sua vida. As caixas de som tocavam "Satisfaction" de modo que poderia jurar que estava começando a ficar surdo, e enquanto seu irmão estava provavelmente em algum lugar bebendo e dançando, ele permanecia encolhido e sozinho em um canto da sala. Como sempre.

A verdade era que Edward mal podia esperar para encontrar Isabella. E Marie também, é claro. Mas ao menos sua amiga iria entendê-lo e o faria companhia na sua habitual solidão nas festas. Certo?

Ele estava tão afastado da pista de dança improvisada que nem percebeu quando as irmãs Swan entraram.

Assim que pôs os pés naquela mansão, Marie tratou de sumir da vista de Isabella. Afinal, ninguém precisava - nem _deveria_- vê-la ao lado daquela _perdedora_.

Bella sentiu-se abandonada, como sempre, mas desta vez não fora por muito tempo. Porque lá estava o cara mais bonito de toda a FHS olhando para ela de forma desconcertante.

- Que bom que você veio, _Bella_ – Anthony disse, fornecendo um daqueles sorrisos capazes de fazer qualquer garota desmaiar.

Ela abriu um sorriso sem dentes.

- Ei, Anthony... A _Marie_ acabou de sair daqui, acho que ela foi para... _Lá_ – falou, apontando para a sala de modo tímido.

Anthony franziu as sobrancelhas, parecendo momentaneamente absorto em algo.

Ele então balançou a cabeça.

- Eu e Marie... Nós... Caramba, não pensei que isso seria _tão_ difícil... – respirou fundo – Olha só, nós terminamos.

_O quê?! _Ela escutara mesmo aquilo? Isabella ficou de queixo caído. Discretamente, beliscou a palma da mão, como que para ter certeza de que aquilo não era um sonho. E sentiu dor.

_Ah. Meu. Deus_. Não, _não_ era um sonho! Caramba. De repente era como se a sorte finalmente, finalmente!, estivesse a favor de Bella. Será que tinha como aquela noite ficar _melhor_?

- Bem... – seu olhar passeou por todo o corpo dela – Seria muita falta de educação minha se eu ignorasse o fato de que você está _deslumbrante_ hoje.

Isabella sentiu suas bochechas em chamas. Sim, tinha como aquilo tudo ficar _melhor. _

E era exatamente isso que uma certa cabeça, do outro lado do cômodo, estava pensando também. Edward era todo sorrisos ao ouvir a novidade da boca de Marie. Sim, estava _solteira_, e havia acabado de dizer que ele "não estava _nada_ mal" naquele jeans Armani.

Tinha como ficar _ainda _melhor?!

Segundo Marie Swan e Anthony Cullen, _tinha sim_.

Tinha como ficar tão, mas _tão_ bom, que poderia ser comparado ao _paraíso_.

* * *

**{N/A} **_Ok, posso começar isso aqui com um insanamente enorme pedido de desculpas ? Milhões de desculpas por ter ficado esse tempinho todo sem postar nada, desculpa mesmo! __Até porque eu basicamente tenho que terminar essa fic no máximo do máximo até o começo de fevereiro, porque depois não vou conseguir mesmo atualizar nada. :X_

_Entããão, para (tentar) compensar meu atraso, estou postando também o próximo capítulo, apesar desse aqui ter mais de 700 palavras. :D _

_Sorry pela demora, gente. _

_Mas enfim, vamos falar de coisa boa! hahaha Mais uma vez obrigada por continuarem lendo a fic e postando reviews, fico muito feliz mesmo! _

_..._

**_GoldingIt,_**_ muito obrigada! *-* Na verdade não se passa nos anos 90, não, é que eu achei mais fofinho e "mágico" (O.o) se fosse uma fita cassete e não um, sei lá, pen drive! hahaha Obrigada pela review!_

**_Jennamatt,_**_ obrigada por continuar por aqui! :D _

_**Milena, **own, obrigada mesmo pela review! Fico feliz que você continua gostando da fic! :***  
_

**_Polly Salvatore,_** _obrigada por comentar! E não é? ;)_****

_~Cecí_

* * *

**_Sabe aquele tipo de felicidade que faz você sair pela casa dando pulinhos descontrolados? Pois é, eu vou ficar exatamente assim se você apertar o botãozinho ali embaixo e comentar! :D *lançando meu melhor olhar pidão*_**


	10. Chapter 10

**{N/A}** _música sugerida para esse capítulo: Bloodstream - Stateless_

* * *

**_Capítulo Nove_**

Isabella Swan, pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida, sentia-se completamente bêbada. O que restava de sua consciência corrigiu-a: Ela _estava_ bêbada.

Fitou o copo em sua mão, franzindo a testa, e depois olhou para Anthony.

- Você colocou alguma coisa na minha bebida? - perguntou, tombando a cabeça.

Ele sorriu, parecendo uma raposa em um galinheiro.

- Você deveria se soltar mais, sabia? – e apertou seu braço na cintura de Isabella – Eu _sempre_ quis saber o que há por trás dessa garota tímida _linda_.

_Ah, que se dane_, Isabella disse para si mesma, tentando demonstrar uma segurança inexistente. Quem se importava se ela estava bêbada ou não, afinal? Quer dizer, havia coisas _muito_ mais importantes para se preocupar do que bebidas com alto teor alcoólico. Por exemplo: _Anthony Cullen_, por quem era apaixonada desde pirralha, estava _dançando_ com _ela_. A menos de cinquenta centímetros de distância.

Entretanto, não era _só_ Isabella que sentia-se embriagada.

Edward, definitivamente, não estava são. A sala girava de modo gracioso aos seus pés, e ele sorria largo para a menina que estava em seus braços. Talvez porque ela fosse a garota de seus sonhos.

- Eu não consigo acreditar que estou aqui com _você_, Marie – Edward expandiu o sorriso, como se fosse possível – Simplesmente não consigo.

Ela sorriu, e então depositou um beijo estalado em sua bochecha esquerda.

- Está acreditando agora, bobinho?

A consciência vacilante de Edward apareceu de repente, levando-o a um súbito estado de alerta. Ele apertou os lábios, como se estivesse concentrado em um grande problema de matemática.

- O que foi?

- Isso tudo está bom _demais_ para ser verdade.

O sorriso forçado de Marie morreu por um breve instante, mas tratou de colocá-lo novamente antes que Edward notasse algo estranho.

- Ah, deixe de bobagens, _Ed_! – ela encostou a boca no ouvido dele – Eu estou aqui. Do seu lado. Essa _é_ a verdade.

Ele balançou a cabeça, tentando livrar-se dos pensamentos negativos que o cercavam. Por que o seu corpo estava insistindo em comportar-se como uma presa prestes a cair em uma armadilha? Por que ele não poderia apenas fechar os olhos e aproveitar o momento, como Marie dissera nas horas anteriores?

_Deixe de bobagens_, repetiu para si mesmo, como algum tipo de mantra.

Marie aninhou-se no peito de Edward, o cheiro sedutor de morangos de seu cabelo invadindo e marcando território em cada pedaço do cérebro dele.

Naquele minuto, Edward e Isabella sentiam-se seguros e inabaláveis. Porque todas as suas preocupações pareceram abandoná-los, finalmente.

Isabella estava intoxicada, tanto pelo álcool quanto pela proximidade com Anthony. E aquilo parecia _tão_ certo, tão _certo_, que ela também se encontrou repetindo a si mesma: _Deixe de bobagens._

A estranha sensação de perigo só apareceu de novo em suas cabeças quando Marie e Anthony sussurraram, quase que ao mesmo tempo:

- O que você acha de nós brincarmos de _Sete Minutos No Paraíso_?

E então sumiu, como um raio.

* * *

**{N/A} **_Oi para você, pessoa super bacana e feliz que acabou de ler o capítulo nove! :D__  
_

_Foi um capítulo pequenininho, mas só para "anunciar" o planinho maléfico da tia Marie e do tio Anthony. hehehehe _

_Obrigada por lerem!_

_:***_

_~Cecí_

* * *

**_Sabe aquele tipo de felicidade que faz você sair pela casa dando pulinhos descontrolados? Pois é, eu vou ficar exatamente assim se você apertar o botãozinho ali embaixo e comentar! :D *lançando meu melhor olhar pidão*_**


	11. Chapter 11

**{N/A} **_música sugerida para esse capítulo: I See Love - Passenger_

* * *

**_Capítulo Dez_**

Isabella Swan estava sem fala, como se tivessem cortado sua língua fora.

Anthony Cullen acabara mesmo de falar o que ela pensava que tinha? _Ah. Meu. Deus. _O olhar ansioso dele indicava que sim. Ela apenas assentiu, ainda incrédula.

- Só espere aqui um segundo – e ele desapareceu em meio à multidão.

Isabella mordiscou o lábio inferior, de repente com as mãos trêmulas. Será que eles _iriam_... _Bem_, essa era a mesma pergunta que passeava pela mente de Edward Cullen. Marie tinha dado uma piscadela cúmplice para ele, murmurando um "já volto" e assim sumindo de seu campo de visão.

Bella, absorta em tolos pensamentos românticos, deu um pulo quando notou alguém tocando seu ombro. Ela então sentiu algo macio cobrir seus olhos. _O que estava acontecendo?_ Tentou arrancar a venda, sem sucesso.

- _Calma_... Nunca participou desse jogo, _Bella_? – Anthony sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo com que um arrepio percorresse suas costas – Para jogar, você tem de estar com os olhos vendados, _amor_.

Ele finalmente a sentiu relaxar em seus braços._ Perfeito_. Ela confiava nele, e isso por si só já atestava o sucesso do plano, Anthony bem sabia. Com um sorriso largo no rosto, guiou Bella silenciosamente para outro local, mais afastado da festa.

Anthony a empurrou com delicadeza, e, antes de fechar a porta, disse de modo provocante:

- Volto já. Agora só preciso achar alguém para colocar a _minha_ venda, Bella.

Ela ouviu um baque forte. A porta foi fechada. E assim que se deu conta do fato, sentiu uma onda nauseante de _pânico _invadir seu corpo. _Pronto,_ ela _realmente_ estava naquela situação, _Anthony_ voltaria dali a alguns segundos, e não havia uma mísera _saída_. Não poderia desistir. Não poderia correr para debaixo da cama como uma garotinha assustada. Não desta vez. _Calma_, implorou a si mesma. Respirou fundo. Passou as mãos ao seu redor e logo percebeu tecidos como seda e veludo acariciando sua pele. Será que ela estava... _Sim_, ela _definitivamente_ estava em um closet. _Ah, que romântico_, revirou os olhos. Pelo andar da carruagem, _sim_, seu primeiro beijo seria em uma _porcaria_ de um closet. Esta era a chamada realidade, senhoras e senhores. Bufando, encostou as costas no fundo do closet, cruzando os braços, impaciente e um pouco irritada.

Era assim também que estava sua irmã, enquanto observava, perigosamente quieta, suas amigas tirarem os óculos de Edward, colocando-os em sua camisa, e por fim dando um nó na venda dele, que no momento sentia-se apenas... _Nervoso_. Afinal, Marie o esperava, seja lá onde ela estivesse. Em seguida, as garotas o guiaram pelo braço, levando-o até um lugar pequenino. E quando Edward entrou no cômodo, ouviu um barulho de uma porta sendo trancada. _Ah, Deus. _

Foi preciso então apenas um segundo para terem consciência da presença um do outro. Só não havia um verdadeiro silêncio por causa da respiração pesada dos dois. E ela revestia o espaço de uma tensão insuportável. _Tudo parecia tão mais fácil na teoria_, pensaram quase que ao mesmo tempo. Porque de repente as mãos de Edward estavam suadas, e a boca de Isabella parecia insanamente seca. _Quer saber? Dane-se_, pensou Bella. Alguém precisava dar o primeiro passo, e _logo._ Já que Anthony tornara-se tímido demais para tentar ao menos achá-la no escuro, ela faria o serviço sujo.

Colocou, sem medo, as mãos para a frente, procurando por Anthony. E Edward logo sentiu duas mãos pequeninas agarrando sua camisa. Ele as tirou de lá de forma gentil, e então, em um de seus raros atos de coragem, entrelaçou as mãos nas de Marie. Isabella sorriu. As mãos de Anthony estavam suadas... Também nervoso. Uma pontinha de felicidade a atingiu. _Sim_, nervoso... Mas por causa _dela_. Edward ergueu a mão e acariciou lentamente a bochecha direita de Marie. Bella, apesar de não enxergar nada, fechou os olhos, apreciando o toque delicado da pele dele contra a dela. Em seguida, ela encostou a testa na dele, e, em menos de um segundo, Edward tirou sua mão e a colocou na cintura de Marie, trazendo-a para si. Logo sentiu os braços dela envolverem seu pescoço.

_Aconteceria_.

Isabella começou a beijar a bochecha de Anthony, bem próxima de sua boca. Edward então virou-se ligeiramente, e roçou os lábios nos de Marie. Isabella acabou com o último resquício de espaço entre os dois, e, _finalmente_, pressionou a boca na dele.

_Estava acontecendo._

E assim que as habilidosas mãos de Edward começaram a passear pelas costas de Marie, e assim que Isabella prendeu-se no cabelo de Anthony, eles _sabiam_. Sabiam que pertenciam àquele lugar. Sabiam que aquele sentimento completamente novo para ambos era nada mais do que _certo_. E inadiável. Tão urgente que, apesar da graciosidade daquele beijo, a sensação reinante era a de que ambos se consumiam, devorando-se, tragando-se como se aquele encontro fosse o primeiro e também o último.

Entretanto, quando as bocas de Edward e Isabella estavam prestes a se abrir, algo pegajoso atingiu e sujou de imediato suas roupas e seus corpos.

Era _lama_.

* * *

**{N/A}** _Oi para você, pessoa fofa e legal que acabou de ler o capítulo dez! :D_

_Então, não tenho muita coisa para dizer, né, acho que é porque estou postando isso na madrugada e tô com um pouquinho de sono... Mas enfim. Eu queria ter postado ontem, mas só agora tive esse tempo milagroso para rever tudo sem interrupções, fazer o quê__... De qualquer forma, obrigada por continuar lendo! Mesmo (mesmo!)._

_..._

**_Sarab! _**_Ooowwwnnttt! *-* Eu estava me sentindo muito (muito) culpada por ter demorado aquele tempinho todo para postar, sabe. Mas eu voltei! hahaha_

**_GoldingIt,_** _obrigada por continuar por aqui! Então, você já teve sua resposta nesse capítulo! hehehe E não vou/pretendo demorar tanto para postar mais não. :DD_

**_Belle, _**_obrigada pelas reviews! Fico feliz em saber que você está gostando da fic! :)_

_~Cecí_

* * *

_**Sabe aquele tipo de felicidade que faz você sair pela casa dando pulinhos descontrolados? Pois é, eu vou ficar exatamente assim se você apertar o botãozinho ali embaixo e comentar! :D *lançando meu melhor olhar pidão***_


	12. Chapter 12

**{N/A} **_música sugerida para esse capítulo: It's All Over - The Broken Family Band_

* * *

**_Capítulo Onze_**

- _Uma salva de palmas para o nosso casal__ de __perdedores da Forks High __School_! – Marie Swan gritara, em um êxtase desprezível, ao lado de um sorridente Anthony.

Risadas maldosas ecoaram por toda a mansão.

Edward e Isabella arrancaram a venda quase que de imediato, como se estivesse amaldiçoada. Mesmo sem ela, não conseguiram enxergar nada à sua frente por alguns breves instantes, pois os flashes de câmeras, que vinham por todos os lados imagináveis, estavam cegando-os.

_O que está acontecendo?!_, esta era a pergunta que cercava-os de modo insistente, como se exigisse uma resposta. _Por que cargas d'água Anthony está do lado de fora do closet?_ , Isabella pensou, ainda com uma confusão digna de pena. _O que Marie está fazendo aí fora?_, Edward perguntou-se. Tudo estava tão confuso. E estranho, também. Eles não deveriam estar do lado de...

_Merda._

Isabella virou-se para Edward, ao mesmo tempo em que ele se virava para encará-la. E choque os invadiu de forma instantânea. A sensação reinante era a de que um sonho havia se transformado em pesadelo. Nada daquilo parecia _real_. E isso, infelizmente, só contribuía para tingir ainda mais o momento de um tom monstruoso e humilhante.

Ela sentiu sua visão embaçar. _Não, agora não, aqui não, não chora, por favor_!, implorou a si mesma.

- _Bella_... Eu... – Edward começou, os olhos arregalados.

_Não_, ela não queria ouvi-lo. E ela não _iria_. Apenas desejava fugir dali. Desaparecer. Naquele segundo. Saiu correndo, empurrando todos aqueles adolescentes bêbados que caçoavam dela, e subiu, aos tropeços, a escada que dava em direção a um banheiro.

- Ah, _Bellinha_, _volte_! – escutou os gritos de Marie no andar de baixo.

Trancou a porta e deixou-se afundar na banheira, sujando o fundo com a lama. E, finalmente, sentiu-se segura. Explodiu em lágrimas, interrompidas de vez em quando apenas para dar espaço a irritantes soluços prolongados. Isabella fitou seu vestido, seus braços, suas pernas, seus cabelos. Imundos. Horríveis. Cobertos pela lama. Sua tristeza passou para raiva, que logo transformou-se em _decepção_.

Assim que o fato de que beijara _Edward_, e não _Anthony_, foi processado em sua mente, ela passou a mão de modo grosseiro pela boca, numa tentativa falha de limpá-la. Porque tudo que sentira com aquele beijo fora uma _mentira_. Uma mentira hedionda. Uma mentira que a machucara mais do que ela própria estava disposta a admitir. As lágrimas pareciam intermináveis.

_Por quê_. Por que Edward tinha de estragar a _única_ chance na vida que ela tivera de ficar com Anthony? Por que ele a enganara dessa forma? Por que ele...

Então ouviu alguém bater na porta.

- _Bella_ – a voz aveludada não deixava dúvidas – Sei que está aí. Abra a porta, por favor.

- Me deixe em paz, Edward – balbuciou, indefesa – Só... Me deixe em paz.

Ela o ouviu socar a porta. Em alguma outra ocasião, teria rido dele, de sua carranca, de seus lábios apertados, de como ele parecia um adorável garotinho tomado pela cólera. Depois faria mais uma de suas piadas medíocres e ridículas, só para vê-lo tentar sufocar uma risada. E falhar miseravelmente. Mas... Aquilo não aconteceria hoje. Naquele momento, ela apenas conseguia imaginá-lo franzir as sobrancelhas em frustração. E não era algo bonitinho.

Ele socou a porta mais uma vez. Ela já imaginava alguns hematomas surgindo na pele lívida dele.

- Olha só, Bella, você pensa que também não estou chateado com isso tudo? Droga, que também não estou irritado por ter beijado _você_ e não...

Isabella levantou-se num ímpeto e abriu a porta apenas para encará-lo, furiosa. Momentaneamente tímido, Edward ajeitou os óculos enlameados. _Sim_, com toda a certeza, seria algo adorável de se observar caso a situação fosse outra. Mas agora os gestos dele só provocavam _dor_.

Uma lágrima atravessou a bochecha esquerda de Bella.

- _Não_ fale como se você tivesse alguma _mísera_ chance com a minha irmã!

- _O quê?!_ – Do que ela estava falando, afinal? E todo o progresso de Edward com Marie no último mês? Ela_ própria_ o havia assegurado de que suas tentativas tiveram êxito!

Ela se aproximou de seu rosto, a expressão irreconhecível. De repente não parecia a velha e doce Bella, sua melhor amiga de infância. Parecia uma completa estranha.

- _Eu_, Edward, _eu_ tinha uma chance _real_ de ficar com o Anthony. Mas então você veio e... Simplesmente estragou tudo! – a visão de Bella voltou a embaçar, porém ela não se importava. Já perdera as contas de quantas vezes chorara na frente dele.

Mas seus choros não duravam muito, é claro, porque logo os braços de Edward a envolviam de modo protetor. E, secretamente, era isso que seu corpo esperava. Era isso que _ansiava_: o contato familiar da pele dele contra a dela. O habitual sussurro de "tudo vai ficar bem" em seu ouvido. Mas em vez de abraçá-la, ele apenas soltou um risinho amargo. O corpo dela se retraiu em resposta.

Edward, tentando acobertar sua própria dor, gelou seu tom de voz, sem piedade:

- Meu irmão _zombava_ de você para os amigos, Bella.

Ela então notou sua boca aberta. Edward nunca tinha dito _isso_ a ela.

Finalmente, quando constataram o que estava acontecendo, ficaram quietos, apenas encarando-se. E, nos olhos um do outro, conseguiram testemunhar uma amizade de anos sendo dilacerada. Cada pedaço de afeto, cada pedacinho de confiança construído entre os dois despedaçando-se, desaparecendo em um buraco negro implacável.

E não havia nada que pudessem fazer para impedir isso.

- Você _mentiu_ – disseram, o tom de suas vozes ao mesmo tempo acusador e culpado.

Por alguns segundos a vergonha tomou o lugar da mágoa em Isabella. As frases que desejou soltar, para explicar suas reais intenções quando mentira para ele, encontraram-se apenas entaladas em sua garganta.

- Quer saber? – Edward sussurrou, o tom de voz revestido de neve – _Não importa_.

Então a porta do banheiro foi fechada.

* * *

**{N/A}** _Oi para você, pessoa fofa e adorável que está lendo isso aqui! :D_

_Tô tentando não demorar muuito tempo para postar, então cá estou eu! _

_Bom, é isso, povo! Nunca sei direito o que falar aqui... Mas ok. De qualquer forma, obrigada por continuarem lendo a fic! _

_..._

**_Sarab!_**_ Obrigada por comentar! Que bom que você ficou curiosa! ;)_

**_GoldingIt, _**_ooowwwnnn fico muito feliz em saber! *-* Nunca li Carrie (agora pretendo ler! hehehe), mas sei dessa cena e também pensei nela quando escrevi o capítulo! ;) Obrigada pela review! :***_

**_Milena,_**_ obrigada por continuar por aqui! Mesmo! Eu que agradeço por você gastar um tempinho do seu dia só para ler e comentar a fic! Fico muito feliz! :***_

**_Polly Salvatore,_**_ obrigada pela review! Puxa, esse é um destino maléfico para eles! Mas bem apropriado... hehehe :***_

**_Srta. Ayanami-Granger, _**_obrigada pelo comentário! Ahhh, eu adorava Chocolate com Pimenta! *momento noveleira nostálgica* _

_~Cecí_

* * *

_**Sabe aquele tipo de felicidade que faz você sair pela casa dando pulinhos descontrolados? Pois é, eu vou ficar exatamente assim se você apertar o botãozinho ali embaixo e comentar! :D *lançando meu melhor olhar pidão***_


	13. Chapter 13

**{N/A} **_música sugerida para esse capítulo: 1957 - Milo Greene_

* * *

**_Capítulo Doze_**

Isabella Swan finalmente teve coragem de olhar-se no espelho, pela primeira vez em semanas.

Seu rosto resumia-se a olheiras roxas e profundas. Olheiras parecidas com as de... Ela balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar aquele maldito nome de seus pensamentos. A verdade era que Bella sabia os exatos motivos de tantas noites de insônia. Primeiro, porque _ainda_ havia fotos daquele beijo espalhadas por toda a FHS. Ah, e pela internet também, _é claro_. Afinal, Marie sempre fazia questão de realizar um serviço completo. E, graças a ela, Bella tornou-se a piada do colégio por umas duas semanas, e mesmo depois de tanto tempo ainda escutava seu nome pelos corredores. Segundo, porque tivera uma briga horrível com Renée. Sua própria mãe recusara-se a acreditar que a filhinha favorita fizera algo tão _cruel_ com Isabella.

E... Ela engoliu em seco, tentando acabar com o nó repentino em sua garganta. _Terceiro._ Seu melhor amigo. Não, _não_, seu _ex_ melhor amigo. Bella bem que passara as semanas anteriores tentando esquecê-lo, mas todos sabem que não é _tão_ fácil assim deixar para trás uma grande amizade. Ainda mais quando tudo fazia lembrá-la de que, sem ele, ela estava completamente _só_. O almoço na escola, os encontros à noite, as trocas de olhares cúmplices, até mesmo aquela porcaria daquela fita cassete em sua estante... A quem Isabella queria enganar? Sim, ela estava com...

_Saudade_. Foi o sentimento que tomou Edward quando fitara, antes de ir para o colégio, sua velha máquina de escrever. Ele deu a si mesmo um sorriso triste. Quantas vezes não pensara em telefonar para ela, apenas para pedir desculpas? Quantas vezes não desejou sentar-se ao seu lado nas aulas, como se nada tivesse acontecido? Ele só queria que a relação deles voltasse a ser como antes, porém sabia que não seria algo fácil. _Mas, _acrescentou mentalmente, _não poderia ser tão difícil quanto ficar sem ela._

...

Ao que parecia, os dois eram os únicos portando uma expressão lúgubre. Os outros alunos estavam dissolvidos em uma alegria cega, devido à proximidade das férias.

Um anúncio inesperado ecoou pelos corredores do colégio, interrompendo as lamúrias internas de Bella e de Edward: os alunos deveriam encaminhar-se, imediatamente, para o auditório.

O diretor da FHS, sentado perto dos outros professores, parecia bastante ansioso, os dedos das mãos batendo ininterruptamente em seu joelho.

Ele tocou no microfone, testando-o de forma breve.

- Sejam bem-vindos – disse, em uma voz rouca – Como vocês estão? Animados para as férias?

E só de mencioná-las, a plateia explodiu em sorrisos e urros de felicidade.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Vou direto ao assunto, pessoal. – e foi a vez do diretor sorrir – Nós temos uma surpresa para vocês.

Edward revirou os olhos, cansado. Apostava que seria algum tipo de concurso estúpido que tinha como prêmio um vale para alguma livraria, entretanto com uma quantia tão mínima de dinheiro que mal dava para comprar _um mísero_ livro.

- Vamos fazer um concurso! – _Bingo! Quem era o leitor de mentes agora?_ – Vocês terão um mês inteiro para realizar algum projeto, _qualquer um_, pessoal, sobre absolutamente _qualquer coisa_. O melhor trabalho ganhará...

_Um vale desconto para a livraria..._

- Uma viagem à Paris! – agora o sorriso do diretor estava largo – Com direito a acompanhante, pessoal.

E no momento em que os alunos começaram a aplaudir, Edward simplesmente sabia que _precisava _vencer aquele concurso. Ele queria provar para todos que não era um _perdedor_. Provar para seus pais ausentes, provar para Anthony, provar para Laurent, provar para Marie...

Provar para _Isabella_.

* * *

**{N/A}** _Oi para você, pessoa fofa e feliz que leu o capítulo doze! :D_

_Agora estou apenas a felicidade em pessoa porque hoje consegui, finalmentefinalmentefinalmente, postar mais cedo! Nada de madrugada hoje, gente! ;)_

_Bom, esse capítulo foi beeem curtinho, então estou postando também o próximo, oks?_

_Obrigada por acompanharem a fic e desculpa pela demora! _

_..._

**_P. Bruce,_**_ obrigada por comentar! *-* E hoje postei mais dois capítulos! hehe_

**_Milena!_**_ Pois é, a amizade deles acabou, mas é até bom que aí pode haver um espacinho para uma certa outra coisa crescer, né? ;) E obrigada pela review! Fico muito feliz mesmo! :***_

**_GoldingIt!_**_ Que bom que quebrei suas expectativas... *risada do mal ao fundo* Pois é, se eles tivessem logo explicado porque mentiram um para o outro, a situação ficaria bem diferente! E agora estão aí, arrependidos. U.U Obrigada por continuar acompanhando a fic! :***_

**_Polly Salvatore!_**_ Obrigada pela review! *-* A Bella deu uma surtada mesmo! haha Ah, se ela tivesse ao menos conversado melhor com o Edward..._

_~Cecí_

* * *

_**Sabe aquele tipo de felicidade que faz você sair pela casa dando pulinhos descontrolados? Pois é, eu vou ficar exatamente assim se você apertar o botãozinho ali embaixo e comentar! :D *lançando meu melhor olhar pidão***_


	14. Chapter 14

**{N/A} **_música sugerida para esse capítulo: All Of The People – Panama Wedding_

* * *

**_Capítulo Treze_**

Edward olhou novamente para o teto branco do quarto.

E a sensação era a de que permanecera na cama por tempo _demais_. Afinal, já havia se passado uma semana _inteira_, e ainda assim sua mente continuava morbidamente vazia para qualquer ideia que pudesse se converter em um projeto vencedor.

Alguém bateu na porta do quarto.

- _R.P._, Carmen está chamando você lá embaixo. Acho que ela fez o seu bolo favorito, ou algo assim.

Edward esperou alguns segundos e abriu a porta. Graças a Deus, Anthony já tinha ido embora. Desde a... _Festa_, o relacionamento dos dois (se é que antes havia algum) piorara ainda mais. Agora limitavam-se a apenas falar o estritamente necessário um para o outro. De preferência, com uma porta entre eles.

Edward desceu as escadas e encontrou sua tia sentada à mesa, encarando o vazio.

Ele pigarreou levemente.

- Oh, querido, aí está você! – ela abriu um sorriso maternal.

Edward sorriu também. Carmen era como uma mãe para ele. Ela o fornecera todo o carinho necessário numa época em que seus pais eram apenas invisíveis e inalcançáveis. Além disso, era uma das pouquíssimas pessoas que preferia Edward a Anthony. Simplesmente _não_ existiam motivos para ele não amá-la.

Edward pegou uma fatia do bolo, observando-a com cautela. Ela respirou fundo, o olhar pousado nas olheiras profundas do sobrinho.

- Você quer _mesmo_ ganhar aquele concurso da escola, não é, querido?

Ele assentiu de modo hesitante. Estava tão difícil conseguir uma ideia decente que já não tinha mais _tanta_ certeza de que desejava vencer. Ou de sequer _tentar_.

Carmen balançou a cabeça para si mesma, o que sempre fazia quando travava uma batalha interna com seus pensamentos.

- Bem, bem... Eu vi que você tem uma linda máquina de escrever no quarto, mocinho – ela diminuiu o sorriso – Também notei que ela ainda não foi utilizada.

A última frase empoleirou-se em Edward, afundando as garras afiadas no seu peito de forma sádica, enquanto abria ainda mais os ferimentos recentes que ele tentara esconder de si mesmo com tanto afinco. O único rastro de dor em seu rosto, todavia, foi um tênue apertar de lábios. Se Carmen ao menos soubesse que ele só deixara a máquina intocada por causa de...

- Querido... Você ainda não tem uma ideia para o projeto, tem? – a tia interrompeu seus devaneios.

Ele bufou, derrotado.

- _Não_. Quer saber, acho que vou simplesmente desis...

- Será que eu posso dar um sugestão?

- Mas é claro.

Os olhos dela brilharam ligeiramente.

- Por que não estreia a sua máquina de escrever e desenvolve uma daquelas historinhas que você me contava na hora do banho?

Edward começou a mordiscar o lábio inferior, porém quando percebeu o que estava fazendo, parou quase que de imediato.

Carmen ergueu as sobrancelhas, portando uma genuína expressão de dúvida.

- Você ainda se lembra das suas histórias, não se lembra?

Edward revirou os olhos. Como poderia esquecer o _único_ meio de fugir da realidade solitária que vivera na infância? Ele não só se lembrava de suas histórias, como também sabia de todos os detalhes. Até mesmo os mais supérfluos. Quando a sugestão da tia firmou-se em sua mente, tentou não rir. Porque era mais do que _óbvio _que suas narrativas primárias não teriam a mínima chance de vencer. Carmen só poderia estar delirando. Sim, _de fato_, aqueles contos foram fundamentais para Edward quando pequeno, mas não passavam de histórias bobinhas e rudimentares criadas pela cabeça limitada de uma criança. O máximo que ele poderia fazer era pegar a ideia geral daquele seu conto favorito e fazê-la tomar ares de algo...

De repente Edward encontrou a si próprio subindo a escada, voltando para o quarto, fechando a porta, e sentando-se na velha cadeira da escrivaninha.

Bem em frente à máquina de escrever.

* * *

**{N/A}**_ E obrigada por continuarem lendo! _

_:***_

_~Cecí_

* * *

_**Sabe aquele tipo de felicidade que faz você sair pela casa dando pulinhos descontrolados? Pois é, eu vou ficar exatamente assim se você apertar o botãozinho ali embaixo e comentar! :D *lançando meu melhor olhar pidão***_


	15. Chapter 15

**{N/A} **_música sugerida para esse capítulo: Echo - Jason Walker_

* * *

**_Capítulo Quatorze_**

_Mas que bela porcaria de férias_, Anthony Cullen pensou, mal-humorado, o rosto glorioso apoiado em sua mão direita.

A coisa toda era simplesmente tão _injusta_. Seus amigos aproveitavam as férias em festas intermináveis, todos ocupados demais para visitá-lo ou ao menos para _conversar_ com ele. Sua namorada também encontrava-se _convenientemente_ indisponível, perdida em lojas de luxo parisienses.

Anthony sentia a impotência correndo por suas veias, condenado à prisão enervante daquele quarto. Nem a condescendente tia o deixara sair, cumprindo pela primeira vez em muito tempo as ordens de sua irmã. _Sim_, ele estava de castigo. Durante _todo_ o mês. Tudo por causa de um vaso de estimação quebrado por algum idiota naquela maldita festa do mês anterior.

Sua situação era tão _patética_ que a única companhia restante era um peixinho vermelho-sangue, que naquele momento rodava loucamente pelo aquário, como se desejasse fugir dali. Anthony perguntou-se por que não havia se livrado dele logo de uma vez. _Ah, sim_. Porque ainda precisava de uma desculpa acreditável para depois apresentar a Marie. Eram nessas horas que começava a questionar o que diabos havia passado por sua cabeça quando resolvera namorá-la. Marie às vezes conseguia o feito de ser mais ridícula do que o habitual. Afinal, que _tipo_ de garota presenteia o namorado com um _peixe_ para "simbolizar o amor eterno do relacionamento" ou algo assim?

O peixinho agora o encarava, estático. Anthony aproximou-se dele, colando a testa no vidro do aquário.

- Como vou fazer para matar você, hein, coisinha vermelha?

E, por um segundo, pôde jurar ter visto algo parecido com _ódio_ nos olhos diminutos daquele animal, que logo em seguida deu um grande salto, jogando água nos cabelos dele.

- Peixe idiota! – gritou, afastando-se.

Sentindo-se meio insano, quase arrancou a sua porta e dirigiu-se a passos rápidos ao quarto de Edward. _Esse inútil tem de servir para alguma coisa,_ pensou Anthony, bufando. Afinal, o irmão ultimamente estava mais desnecessário do que o normal. Permanecia trancado o dia todo no quarto, agarrado àquela maldita máquina de escrever. _Sempre tão patético. _

- Edward!

Ele deu um pulo da cadeira. Desde quando Anthony chamava-o pelo nome? Talvez ele tivesse enlouquecido, no final das contas.

- Hmm... Oi?

Anthony segurou sua camisa com delicadeza, mas ainda de forma ameaçadora.

- Você _vai_ fazer um servicinho para mim, irmãozinho.

Edward ajeitou os óculos rapidamente, e deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Corrija-me se eu estiver errado, mas acho que está faltando um ponto de interrogação na sua frase...

- Escute aqui, você vai se livrar daquele peixe idiota para mim. _Entendeu_?

- Mas... Era um presente da sua namorada e...

- _Foda-se_ – Anthony bufou, afastando-se de Edward – Eu digo a ela que você, _como sempre_, estragou tudo e matou o _pobre_ animalzinho.

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha, sentindo-se estranhamente corajoso.

- _E se eu não fizer isso_? Você vai fazer o quê, Anthony? Me humilhar? Tirar de mim o que eu tinha de mais precioso? – ele riu, azedo – Ah, espera, você _já_ fez isso. Não há nada mais que possa fazer para me afetar.

Anthony diminuiu o sorriso, uma carranca começando a se formar em seu rosto. Até que fitou a máquina de escrever apoiada graciosamente na escrivaninha. _Hmmm_... Edward seguiu o olhar do irmão, e engoliu em seco. Os dois voltaram a se encarar, e era como se Anthony jogasse um vitorioso "_Tem certeza_?" para ele.

- Tudo bem. Que se dane. Dê logo esse peixe.

O irmão saiu do quarto, porém logo estava de volta, carregando um pequeno aquário. Colocou-o de modo grosseiro no canto da mesa de Edward.

- _Todo seu_, irmãozinho – murmurou, fechando a porta sem grandes cerimônias.

Edward suspirou, pesaroso, enquanto fitava o animal. Não poderia matá-lo, é claro. A pobre criatura não tinha _nenhuma_ culpa de ter sido um presente para Anthony. A morte não deveria ser seu destino final. Não era justo, simplesmente.

Pegou o aquário e o levou até o banheiro. Sussurrou um inaudível "sinto muito" , achando-se meio tolo por falar com um ser vivo _irracional_, e em seguida jogou, de modo cuidadoso, o peixinho no vaso sanitário.

Apertou a descarga, e tudo que pôde enxergar foi uma mancha cor de sangue dando voltas infinitas na água límpida, até desaparecer por completo.

* * *

**{N/A}** _Oi para você, pessoa bacana e feliz que deve estar se perguntando por que cargas d'água eu fiz um capítulo dedicado inteiramente a um único evento: a partida de um PEIXE! ;D _

_Calma! Eu posso explicar. Quero dizer... "Marromenos". Enfim. _

_Lembram que eu escrevi ali em cima "(...) quando Edward faz um passeio noturno por uma praia de misteriosas águas rasas"? Pois é. Digamos assim, esse acontecimento aí do peixinho terá uma certa importância lá pra frente. Então, não se esqueçam desse capítulo. Pronto, parei por aqui, não vou falar mais nadica de nada. ;)_

_..._

**_Guest!_**_ Oowwnn *-* Fiquei muito feliz quando vi a sua review! Sério mesmo haha E estou continuando! ;)_

**_Milena!_**_ Que bom que gostou dos capítulos! *-* Ah, Parrrrriiiis *momentâneo sotaque francês*... Vai que, né? Obrigada pela review! :***_

**_GoldingIt!_**_ Obrigada pelas reviews! Assim, a Bella não vai participar não, mas ela pode ajudar no projeto de certas pessoas *cof cof*, né? hehe Hm, a história do Edward não vai se basear muito nisso não, mas digamos que a "mocinha" da história dele pode ser levemente inspirada em outras certas pessoas... Vish, será que "spoilei" alguma coisa? O.O_

**_Guest!_**_ Obrigada mesmo por comentar! *-* RP significa "Realidade Paralela" ;) No capítulo 2 tem uma breve explicação desse apelido, se você quiser saber mais! Ahhhh, fiquei feliz que você gostou dos capítulos! :***_

_..._

_Observação inútil do dia/da tarde/da noite: voltei para a "madrugada boladona", pois é U.U _

_~Cecí_

* * *

_**Sabe aquele tipo de felicidade que faz você sair pela casa dando pulinhos descontrolados? Pois é, eu vou ficar exatamente assim se você apertar o botãozinho ali embaixo e comentar! :D *lançando meu melhor olhar pidão***_


	16. Chapter 16

**{N/A} **_música sugerida para esse capítulo: All I Want - Kodaline_

* * *

**_Capítulo Quinze_**

Já começava a anoitecer, e a sua frustração era visível quando passou as mãos pelos cabelos cor de bronze.

O fato era que Edward estava encarando há _horas_ a máquina de escrever, cuja folha encontrava-se irritantemente vazia. _Tudo bem_, admitiu, meio relutante, para si mesmo, no momento ele enfrentava alguma espécie estúpida de bloqueio criativo. Logo, não seria naquela noite que preencheria mais uma página de seu projeto para a escola.

Bufou, de repente sentindo uma necessidade louca de fugir dali, daquele quarto, daquela casa, que pareciam asfixiá-lo. Então desceu as escadas lentamente, e, enquanto ignorava, solene, as habituais perguntas intrometidas de Carmen, fechou a porta da sala, ficando frente a frente com um pôr-do-sol solitário e um vento frio.

Olhou ao seu redor, e decidiu vagar sem um rumo definido, obrigando seus pés a irem para o norte. À medida que avançava, à medida que a escuridão o encobria, ele ficava mais e mais próximo de perder a batalha silenciosa e árdua que começara a travar com sua mente desde a manhã. Porém, quando a imagem do rosto delicado de Bella ocupou sua cabeça, ele soube que havia perdido. Não demorou então nem um segundo para todos os pensamentos que tentara evitar nas últimas semanas, para o bem de sua própria sanidade, invadirem-no sem esforços.

Porque, a verdade era, tinha certeza absoluta... Não, ele _sabia_, simplesmente _sabia_, que seu relacionamento com Isabella nunca mais voltaria a ser como antes. Não por causa daquela briga estúpida na festa de seu irmão. Também não por causa da irmã de Bella. Pois, agora que vira a verdadeira face de Marie, não conseguia sentir mais nada por ela a não ser _nojo_.

Não, não era por causa desses fatos. Era por causa do... A mão de Edward tocou, hesitante, seus lábios.

Era por causa do beijo.

Não, _não_, sacudiu a cabeça. Isso era ridículo. E _errado_. Afinal, ambos tinham plena consciência de que haviam se beijado pensando em outras pessoas, e não, realmente, um no outro, é claro. Não era como se ela o tivesse beijado pensando nele. Não era como se ele não estivesse imaginando Marie na ocasião. Só que...

De repente a areia branca que seus pés pisavam parecia quase tão macia quanto os lábios de Bella.

Ele engoliu em seco.

Porque, ainda assim, a sensação era a mesma. Porque, ainda assim, a união dos lábios dele com os dela parecia algo tão... _Certo_. Estranhamente certo. _Erradamente_ certo, se isso fosse possível. Edward franziu a testa. Se por algum acaso eles voltassem a ser amigos, como poderia ignorar _isso_? Como poderia fitar aqueles olhos desconcertantes dela como se nada tivesse acontecido? Como poderia olhar para a sua boca novamente e não pensar apenas em...

Ele balançou a cabeça, com mais força desta vez. _Não pensar em nada_, repetiu a si mesmo. Ele não deveria pensar em nada. Tentou esvaziar, ainda que aos poucos, a mente. Resolveu então concentrar-se no que estava à sua volta. Os pés errantes de Edward o haviam levado para uma praia que ele particularmente nunca vira antes em sua vida. Ela estava deserta, vazia, quase tão solitária quanto ele. As areias alvas contrastavam com a escuridão do céu, parcialmente iluminado pela quantidade excessiva de estrelas.

Ele se aproximou da beira da praia, e acomodou-se na areia, afundando os pés até que não conseguisse mais vê-los. Checou ligeiramente o estado de suas roupas, e, por fim, respirou fundo. Não fazia a menor ideia de como fora parar ali, mas isso não o importava. Aquela praia parecia o lugar perfeito para ele descansar a mente e poder pensar com clareza – ou simplesmente não pensar em nada. Parou de olhar ao redor e concentrou-se nas águas a menos de alguns centímetros de seu corpo, e, enquanto fitava seu reflexo, notou o quanto elas eram _rasas_. A praia só parecia ficar realmente funda a vários, vários, metros de distância dali, bem longe. _Quantas observações inúteis_, repreendeu-se, e depois fechou os olhos. E, embora tivessem se passado apenas um ou dois minutos, Edward sentiu que estava morbidamente atrasado ao abri-los.

Porque havia um par de olhos castanhos estranhamente familiares encarando-o de volta.

* * *

**{N/A}** _Oi para você, pessoa feliz e gente boa que acabou de ler o capítulo quinze! :D_

_Então, povo, primeiro: não, não é a Bella. Pois é. Segundo: vou postar o próximo capítulo ainda HOJE ou amanhã, então, fiquem por aqui! ;) E terceiro: não, espera, não tem terceiro. O.o_

_That's all folks!_

_..._

**_Milena!_**_ hehe que bom que eu não fui a única que riu! ;) Obrigada pela review! :***_

**_GoldingIt!_**_ Ahh sério? Das pessoas que eu conheço, eu sou tipo a única que adora spoiler! hahaha Então já te respondo: o peixinho não era da Bella, e, pensando bem, talvez fosse melhor mesmo para o Edward cuidar do peixinho... Isso iria poupar uns probleminhas que vão aparecer nos próximos capítulos... Obrigada por continuar acompanhando a fic! :***_

_~Cecí_

* * *

_**Sabe aquele tipo de felicidade que faz você sair pela casa dando pulinhos descontrolados? Pois é, eu vou ficar exatamente assim se você apertar o botãozinho ali embaixo e comentar! :D *lançando meu melhor olhar pidão***_


	17. Chapter 17

**{N/A} **_música sugerida para esse capítulo: Worlds Collide - The Mostar Diving Club_

* * *

**_Capítulo Dezesseis_**

Edward Cullen primeiro reprimiu um grito.

Em seguida, esfregou os olhos sem delicadeza nenhuma, deu um tapa na testa, depois outro em sua bochecha esquerda. Tudo bem que não dormia direito há semanas, mas não era como se ele tivesse chegado ao estágio em que sua imaginação começava a pregar peças e materializar olhos castanhos na sua frente.

Ao menos, não _ainda_.

- Isso foi apenas um delírio. Eu estou sozinho aqui. _Completamente_ sozinho – e fechou os olhos – Vou contar até três e não haverá mais nada aqui. Mais _nada_.

Um.

Dois.

_Três._

Então abriu os olhos.

- Hm... Sabe, ainda estou aqui – ouviu uma voz melodiosa, soando impaciente.

E quando fitou aqueles olhos estranhos, conseguiu finalmente enxergar o rosto da jovem, que parecia... Frustrada. _Ah, ótimo_. Agora sua imaginação era capaz de materializar rostos femininos. Um avanço significativo em comparação com apenas alguns minutos atrás. Ele deu um sorriso sarcástico, mais para si mesmo. Faltava apenas o... Edward então engoliu em seco. O corpo. A garota estava _nua_, essa era a verdade. Seus seios estariam completamente expostos se não fossem pelos cabelos cor de mogno com pontas azuladas cobrindo-os com eficiência. Será que existia algum prêmio para imaginações pervertidas capazes de corporizar garotas seminuas com olhos castanhos? Deveria.

A água escura da praia chamou sua atenção quando ouviu um pequeno baque. E lá estava o motivo: uma cauda. A _porra_ de uma cauda. Com escamas reluzentes e tudo o mais. Seu subconsciente tinha uma tara por sereias e ele mesmo nem sabia disso. Até _agora_. Edward franziu a testa, e, concentrado, encarou a estranha criatura, esperando que ela desaparecesse ou algo assim. Mas a garota só o fitava de volta. Aquela situação era tão absurda e impossível que ele não conseguiu evitar explodir em gargalhadas. _Tudo bem_, admitiu mentalmente. Tinha enlouquecido.

- Qual é a graça? – os lábios lívidos dela formaram um biquinho infantil.

Edward passou as mãos pelos cabelos. _Louco_. Realmente louco.

- Meu Deus, ela ainda fala! _Fala_!

Ela cruzou os braços, parecendo verdadeiramente ofendida.

- Mas é _claro_ que falo, imbecil! – revirou os olhos – Ninguém me avisou que humanos eram malucos desse jeito...

Ele respirou fundo.

- Olha só, _olha só_, vamos esclarecer isso aqui. _Você_ – apontou o dedo para ela – _não existe_. Não passa de uma mera alucinação minha.

- Ah, é _mesmo_? – a vozinha de menina estava revestida de sarcasmo – Não existo? Então _prove_, humano. Prove _agora_.

- Não vou entrar nesse joguinho ridículo.

- Ora, por que não? – ela soltou um risinho infantil – Se tem assim _tanta _certeza de que não existo, por que não imagina alguma coisa agora?

Edward e a criatura fitaram-se pelo que pareceram intermináveis minutos, até que ele deu de ombros, tentando mostrar indiferença, e imaginou um novo detalhe. Um bem simples, até. Apenas observou as pontas coloridas do cabelo dela e pensou que elas eram inexistentes. Algo muito, muito simplório e fácil. Permitiu que a compenetração atingisse todo o seu corpo, e ele realmente, _realmente_ estava tentando. Uma gotícula de suor escapou de sua testa.

- Por que isso não está funcionan... - a ponta do dedo alongado da garota afagou sua bochecha, gesto suficiente para fazê-lo calar-se. Gesto suficiente para provar que, sim, o toque dela _era_ real. E, consequentemente, _ela_ era...

_Não pode ser. _

- Agora será que você pode se comportar como um ser humano _normal_? – havia um início de risada surgindo entre seus lábios.

- Você... Você... – as palavras pareciam escapar de Edward – Meu Deus, você é uma... _Sereia_. De verdade! _De verdade._..

_Ah, não._

Uma onda de terror o atingiu. Ele a encarou mais uma vez, notando sem dificuldades a expressão de tédio da sereia, e então... Tampou os ouvidos, fechando os olhos com força. Ainda assim, conseguiu ouvir uma risadinha infantil ecoar pela praia deserta.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?

Edward apertou as mãos em suas orelhas.

- Estou tentando me proteger.

A risada sumiu com a mesma velocidade com que surgira.

- De quem? – ela sussurrou, olhando em volta.

Edward abriu os olhos num rompante.

- De _você_!

A boca dela escancarou-se.

- De mim? Mas eu...

- Olha só, eu sei o que você vai fazer agora, tá legal? Pensa que eu não li nos livros? – Edward a encarou sem medo desta vez – Você vai começar a cantar alguma coisa maluca para me enfeitiçar e então eu irei até aí para você me arrastar para o fundo do mar e depois me devorar. E, sabe, eu não gostaria de morrer dessa forma. Aliás... Eu me _recuso_ a morrer dessa forma.

- Oh... Deixe-me adivinhar... Ulisses?

Edward olhou o chão, ignorando a pergunta.

- Bem, que você saiba que eu fiquei muito, mas muito ofendida agora – ela cruzou os braços – Afinal, eu _nunca_ devoraria você!

Edward deu uma risada seca para si mesmo.

- Ótimo, rejeitado até por uma sereia-devoradora-de-carne-humana. Essa é inédita.

- Sereia? Eu não sou uma sereia. – e em seguida estufou o peito, orgulhosa – Sou uma _piscis_.

Ele riu.

- Você tem uma cauda, e, até onde eu sei, é do sexo feminino. – revirou os olhos – Sereia.

- Piscis.

- _Sereia_.

- Piscis! Piscis! Piscis, piscis, pis...

- Piscis-devoradora-de-carne-humana, assim está bom para você?

Ela fez uma careta.

- Claro que não! Eu não sei de onde tirou isso, mas não como carne. Muito menos humana. E, a propósito, não sei cantar – olhou para ele, de repente tristonha – Se eu soubesse, _nunca_ arrastaria alguém para o meu reino. Nunca condenaria nenhum humano a viver lá. Tão, _tão_ horrível...

Cautelosamente, e ainda com um rastro de desconfiança, Edward tirou as mãos dos ouvidos. O gesto a fez dar um sorriso diminuto. Quando então ele estava prestes a perguntar seu nome, numa tentativa de iniciar uma conversa normal, ela deu um sonoro suspiro, fitando com uma certa melancolia a paisagem ao longe. Depois voltou seus olhos para Edward.

- Desculpe, humano, mas eu... Eu tenho que ir agora.

- Mas eu...

A criatura começou a nadar para longe, jogando água por todos os lados, molhando a camiseta velha dele.

Logo ela era apenas um pontinho para Edward, e estava quase desaparecendo quando disse, casualmente:

- Você é um humano esquisito – deu uma breve pausa, como se estivesse refletindo sobre algo muito difícil – Eu gosto.

E assim que sua cauda sumiu por completo na água, Edward se perguntou se tudo que havia acontecido ali fora real. E, balançando a cabeça, tentou se convencer do contrário.

Mas sua camisa ainda estava encharcada.

* * *

**{N/A}** _Oi para você, pessoa maravilhosamente maravilhosa que acabou de ler esse capítulo! :D_

_..._

**_Sakura Malfoy Chan 2, _**_obrigada por comentar! *-* E continuei! hahaha_

**_Milena!_**_ Oba! Hahaha Definitivamente, não sou a única! Obrigada mesmo pela review! :***_

_..._

**_LEIA:_**

_Meus amores, tenho que dar uma notícia meio chata para vocês: eu vou ter que deixar a fic beeeem desatualizada a partir de agora. :( _

_O negócio é que o ano começou, e nesse ano eu preciso estudar muito muito muito (eu já disse muito?) porque preciso passar em umas provas super importantes que terei pela frente, então vou ter que deixar a fic de lado. Espero mesmo que vocês me entendam! Maaaaaaas, já aviso: eu **não** vou abandonar a fic, ok? Não vou, juro juradinho. Tenho ideias para os próximos capítulos, até sei como vai terminar, e principalmente agora que sei que há gente que acompanha a fic, não posso abandonar. Eu não quero (e não vou!). Então, gente, é (muito) provável que a fic volte a ser atualizada em **Julho**! Porque nesse mês eu terei um bom tempinho para poder voltar a escrever os capítulos e postar aqui! _

_Então é isso, gente. Obrigada mesmo por vocês lerem a fic, vocês nem sabem o quanto eu fico feliz com isso. De verdade. E, se tem alguém por aqui que também vai fazer prova importante nesse ano, desejo muita sorte e determinação. :)_

_A gente se vê em Julho, combinado?_

_Que vocês tenham um ano maravilhoso! _

_:******_

_~Cecí_

* * *

_**Sabe aquele tipo de felicidade que faz você sair pela casa dando pulinhos descontrolados? Pois é, eu vou ficar exatamente assim se você apertar o botãozinho ali embaixo e comentar! :D *lançando meu melhor olhar pidão***_


End file.
